Sweet Dreams
by angimal
Summary: Fun, explicit, one-shot sequel to Nightmares. Keith/Lance slash.


**Sweet Dreams**

**A/N Another big thank you to Sybil Rowan for being my beta goddess, despite her mega-busy life. Also thank you to Harm for additional thoughts and encouragement.**

**I don't own Voltron. This makes me sad.  
><strong>

**Enjoy your weekends with this fun little piece. **

Lance woke early knowing Keith needed to leave his room before anyone noticed his absence. He loved to watch Keith's chest move up and down with each deep breath as he slept. Then he realized Keith was uncovered. Lance felt a small surge of guilt looking at the piles of sheets covering his own body. He was a sheet hog and he knew it. Thankfully, Keith's naturally warm body temperature probably kept him comfortable all night.

Lance gazed along Keith's body admiring his toned arms and shoulders. His eyes moved up to Keith's peaceful face crowned in waves of thick raven hair. Lance smirked at the thought that although he adored running his hands through Keith's hair, that mullet would have to go eventually.

His eyes ventured down Keith's body and rested on his groin. There was a distinctive-looking bulge pushing against his cotton pajama bottoms. _Nothing like a good morning wood to help me wake him up, _he thought.

He slid back Keith's undershirt to reveal his toned abdomen and started lightly sucking across it.

Keith inhaled sharply, raising his head to investigate what tickled him. He gaped with shocked eyes and lurched forward. "What are you—" he began, confused.

"Shhh," Lance whispered, pushing him back down onto the bed. "We're safe. Just relax and enjoy. This is for you."

Keith eased back, remembering where he was. He closed his eyes and relished the sensations Lance induced within him.

Lance continued kissing his way up to Keith's chest, pushing back the shirt as he did so. He moved over to one nipple, first licking around it and then biting down gently, evoking a soft moan from Keith. While his mouth continued its ministrations, Lance's fingers gave equal attention to the other nipple. Keith lifted into a low back arch and sucked in a lungful of air. He lifted his arms above his head allowing Lance to fully remove the impeding clothing.

Lance swept his tongue up to Keith's lips and dominated them with his own.

Keith tugged on Lance's shirt. "Take this off. I want to see you," he commanded.

Even when he wasn't in total control, Keith enjoyed taking charge of the situation.

Lance obliged and Keith stared lustfully at the lean yet toned form above him. He pulled Lance back down to continue devouring his mouth.

Lance trailed wet kisses down Keith's chest and abdomen. He palmed Keith's erection, eliciting a louder moan. Desperate to see what was underneath, he quickly removed Keith's pants.

Keith's member stood tall and tight against his abdomen. Lance lifted it, stroking it several times as he fondled Keith's balls with his other hand. He leaned down and pulled one testicle into his mouth, caressing it with his tongue.

Keith's breathing hitched and his hips moved slowly up and down. After Lance provided the same treatment to the other testicle he turned his attention to Keith's erection.

He licked up and down its length, coating it in a layer of saliva. Precum dripped from the tip. Lance lapped it up and wrapped his lips around the head. He bobbed up and down, sucking the head with his mouth and lightly twisting the base with his hand.

Keith's hips thrust up and down with more determination. He grasped at Lance's head as the levels of ecstasy built inside of him.

Lance removed his mouth from Keith's cock and slid his tongue down across his scrotum to his anus. He licked around the puckered hole a few times before plunging his tongue inwards, all the while stroking Keith's erection.

Keith pulled his legs back, providing Lance with easier access. Lance stopped and sucked two of his own fingers. He placed them at Keith's entrance and slowly pushed inwards. As Keith relaxed, he pushed in further until his fingers were completely encased by the soft tissue. He slowly moved around inside, carefully searching for the sweet spot. When Keith flinched he knew the hunt was over. Lance concentrated his efforts on that area as he shifted so he could continue to pleasure Keith's length with his mouth.

Lance pleasured every one of Keith's erogenous zones, turning him into a hopeless case of moans and strained cries. As wonderful as it felt, Keith needed something more to send him over the edge. "W-wait," he stammered breathlessly.

Lance paused and looked up.

"I want you inside of me."

Lance's pupils dilated with lust as he withdrew his fingers. He climbed off the bed to remove his boxers and rustled through a dresser drawer for a bottle of lube. Pouring some out, he coated his own erection as well as Keith's entrance. He grabbed onto Keith's ankles, positioned himself between his legs and then slowly entered. The feeling of Keith enveloping him sent shivers down his spine. Finding a comfortable pace, Lance returned to stroking Keith.

Lance watched as Keith's face changed from clenched to euphoric. He always loved the silly grin Keith made as he moved within him.

As Keith climbed closer to his peak, his brows lifted high and his moans became louder.

Turned on by the moaning and the sound of their skin slapping, Lance drove in harder and faster. Suddenly Keith's eyes squeezed shut as he let out a deep, guttural groan. Warm semen squirted onto his chest and oozed between Lance's fingers.

Feeling the pulsations in Keith's ass from his intense orgasm, Lance quickly followed, exploding inside Keith.

The world seemed to stop as they gradually descended from their highs, breathing heavily.

Lance carefully pulled out and flopped lazily down on top of Keith.

Keith lowered his legs and opened his eyes to find Lance smiling affectionately at him. The few pieces of hair that had fallen over his eyes made Lance cuter than ever. Keith pushed the fringe aside and tasted his lips once more.

Relaxing, Lance nuzzled his face into Keith's neck and placed tiny kisses along his jaw line. "Stop it," Keith giggled.

"You're always so sensitive afterwards," Lance teased.

"You shouldn't speak," Keith replied, grazing his fingers over Lance's sides.

Lance recoiled and rolled off Keith's body. "Cut it out!" he laughed, slapping Keith's hands away.

Keith laughed and wiped his eyes while Lance climbed out of bed. He meandered into the bathroom and returned with a wet cloth. "Here, clean up. You're getting jizz all over my bed."

Keith wiped himself off and gave the cloth back to Lance, who pinched it in one corner. "Ew…dirty washcloth."

"Give me a break. You'd swallow that stuff hourly if I let you."

"Only yours," Lance grinned and tossed the dirty cloth onto one of the many piles in his room.

Keith sighed and looked at the alarm clock, realizing he should probably leave before people began to notice he was gone from his room. He redressed and walked over to Lance's computer to place the hallway cameras on a repeating loop. There would be more people in the control room by now, and they would notice if any cameras went blank.

"Time to go, huh? Let me walk you to your room," Lance offered as he put on a pair of sweats.

Keith smiled back. "Okay, but we need to make it quick. The morning guards will be making their rounds soon."

Lance opened the door to check the hallway, making sure it was empty. Keith joined him as they walked towards his room. He punched in the security code, and they entered the tidy quarters. "I could sleep another 12 hours," Keith confessed, realizing that practice was scheduled to begin in a mere two hours.

"Then do it. Take the morning off. We can practice this afternoon."

"No, it's imperative that we stick with the schedule to stay in our best form, Lance."

"Screw the schedule. What good is practice when your captain's a zombie? You need to sleep to stay in _your_ best form."

Keith grimaced. He knew his exhaustion would impede his abilities, yet duty demanded the team stay in tip-top shape.

"It's okay to delay practice for one day," Lance encouraged. "Listen, I'll tell them you're not feeling well—which you're not—and run some sparring drills in the gym. Let's shift the schedule for today."

Yawning, Keith's eyes drooped. He knew about the dangers involved with driving under extreme exhaustion and couldn't imagine flying a giant mechanical lion under the same circumstances. "Okay, but just for today. Don't try to make a habit of it, McClain."

"Who? Me? Why does everyone think I'm such a slacker?"

"Because if you could be one, you would be one."

"Hey, you don't get a body like this slacking off," Lance teased as he motioned to his body.

Keith walked up to him and put his arms around his waist. He looked into Lance's hazel eyes. "And what a nice body it is," he said, feeding Lance's ego.

"Only for you," Lance smirked and leaned down to kiss Keith.

Their lips moved softly together until Lance released him. "I better get going," he whispered, tucking Keith's hair behind his ear. _Silly, sexy mullet_. "You get back to sleep; I'll take care of things this morning."

He saw Keith glance over at the mounds of paper work on his desk. "Hey, I mean it. No report writing, no security scheduling, no battle drills, no computing hours, no porn sites. You need to sleep."

Lance placed a kiss on his forehead. "And when's the last time you meditated?"

"It's been weeks," Keith sighed.

"When you wake up, get back in touch with the Buddha before joining us."

Keith nodded and yawned. "Don't forget about the cameras," he reminded Lance as he was leaving.

"I won't. Sweet dreams, Cap," Lance winked before heading back to his own room.

Keith smiled knowing the comfort that Lance provided was second to none. He turned off the alarm clock for the first time since arriving on Arus and climbed into bed. Slumber overtook him quickly as he melted into his mattress.


End file.
